An organic light emitting device is a device in which a thin film including a fluorescent organic compound or a phosphorescent organic compound is interposed between an anode and a cathode. Further, electrons and holes are injected from the respective electrodes to generate exciton, whereby the organic light emitting device emits light when the exciton return to a ground state.
Recently, an organic light emitting device using a fluorene compound as a light emitting material has been extensively studied. For example, a fluorene compound disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-273863 and a trimer of 9,9-dimethyl-fluorene disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-55275 are included. Further, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-273863 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-55275, it is described that a light emitting device using a fluorene compound has a high efficiency, and the utility of a compound containing a fluorene skeleton in a molecule is being recognized. However, there are no fluorene compounds that satisfy both a high efficiency and high durability for practical use, so there is a demand for a light emitting material based on a fluorene skeleton that leads to further higher luminance and longer life of a device.